


Lo scorpione innamorato della rosa rossa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scorpione innamorato [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Rose/Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Scorpione innamorato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046994





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High School! AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Ispirato a: Marisa and John - Comission for Arya BY RaurenRed; https://www.deviantart.com/raurenred/art/Marisa-and-John-Comission-for-Arya-618971837.

Rincontrarsi a scuola

“Allora, come sto?” domandò Rose, girando su se stessa.

Scorpius arrossì, vedendo il corpo affusolato di lei fasciato da dei jeans stretti e da un maglioncino.

“Sei stupenda” rispose, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

Rose sorrise.

“Ne sono contenta. Non vedevo l’ora di rivederti e volevo essere perfetta” disse, infilando le mani in tasca.

Scorpius si grattò la guancia.

Rispose: “Io ammetto che mi sono preparato al primo giorno di scuola in modo più monotono e banale. Ho semplicemente comprato i quaderni nuovi e ho scoperto che durante l’estate avevano smesso di funzionare la gran parte delle mie penne”.

Rose scoppiò a ridere.

[106].


	2. Nobili e plebei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School! AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/peter-sakazaki/art/Hitomi-ojou-sama-posing-at-Edmonton-629215374; Hitomi ojou-sama posing at Edmonton BY Peter-Sakazaki.

Nobili e plebei

“Mio padre non voleva che oggi tornassi a scuola. Non riesce a sopportare che in una scuola d’élite ci possano essere quelli che lui considera ‘plebei’” disse Scorpius. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. “Non si rende conto che i Weasley sono una famiglia nobile, anche se è caduta in disgrazia”.

“Bisogna anche dire che lui non vede di buon occhio neanche noi Potter, nonostante i nostri soldi, perché mia nonna non era di alto lignaggio” gli ricordò Albus.

Scorpius annuì. Arrossì notando che Rose stava entrando in classe, un corpo perfetto e lunghi capelli rossi.

< Se sapesse che mi sono innamorato di una Weasley > pensò, sospirando.

[109].


	3. Scorpione albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School! AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/peter-sakazaki/art/Hanging-around-in-Chinatown-together-629410572; Hanging around in Chinatown together BY Peter-Sakazaki.

Scorpione albino

“Tu cosa ne pensi di quel ragazzo?” domandò Lily Luna, intenta a leccare un gelato.

“Che è il più figo della scuola?” chiese Dominique.

Lily fece una smorfia.

“Non ho chiesto a te”.

Rose alzò la testa dal libro e si guardò intorno con aria confusa, aveva una matita dietro l’orecchio.

“Quale ragazzo?” domandò.

Dominique ridacchiò.

“D’accordo che domani inizia la scuola, ma non credi sia un po’ presto per tornare la solita secchiona di sempre?” chiese.

Luna volse il capo di Rose verso Scorpius.

Quest’ultimo la stava fissando rosso in volto, con lo sguardo intenso. Rose arrossì a sua volta.

[101].


	4. Parenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School! AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Ispirato a: [OC-MM] Moonlight Railway BY moonmute; https://www.deviantart.com/moonmute/art/OC-MM-Moonlight-Railway-630844958.

Parenti

Lily porse una delle due cuffiette dell’mp3 a suo fratello, che la prese.

“Sei spaventato per il primo giorno di scuola?” domandò.

Il bambino annuì, aveva l’aria triste e gli occhi spenti.

“Parecchio” ammise, incassando il capo tra le spalle. “Sono felice che io, te e Rose prendiamo lo stesso autobus per andarci”.

Lily Luna socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ci sarò sempre per proteggerti. Anche nostro fratello James. Non credergli, fa solo finta di essere un bulletto, gli piace fare dispetti” spiegò.

Albus Severus rispose atono: “Lo so”. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla musica.

< Sembra che a dividerlo dalla famiglia ci sia un intero universo > pensò Lily.

[110].


End file.
